1. Field of Invention
The subject matter of this written description is in the field of flowable foodstuff storage containers and dispensers. In particular, the subject matter of this specification is in the field of multi-compartmented storage containers plus dispensers for liquid foodstuffs, granular foodstuffs or foodstuffs defined by aggregated loose-solids (or semi-solids).
2. Description of Related Art
Flowable materials (e.g., materials that are liquid, granular or aggregated loose solids (or semi-solids)) are common and the need for storing and dispensing them is known in the art. That is to say, many containers exist for storing and dispensing flowable materials. The most basic container for storing and dispensing flowable materials is a single compartmented vessel, like a cup or bucket, defined by a vertical cylinder or a truncated cone with a flat bottom. Dispensing flowable material in a basic container can be accomplished via scooping a portion of the contents from the container or by pouring a portion of the contents over the rim of the container.
Problems sometimes arise when using basic containers for storing and dispensing flowable materials. First, accurately aiming the pour is difficult because pouring contents over the rim of a basic container is unfocused. This problem has been overcome via the addition of a spout to the rim of a container. Second, the contents of a basic container cannot be kept unattended for long periods of time without spoiling. This problem can sometimes be delayed or avoided by using a lid. Finally, a basic container cannot hold two different materials without at least partially mixing the two materials. This means that two basic containers are necessary to store and dispense two different materials. Some have overcome this problem via containers with multiple compartments (also known as “multi-compartmented containers”) that each may contain a different material.
Multi-compartmented containers and dispensers are particularly useful for containing multiple materials that are frequently used together because the container keeps the materials proximate to one another. Examples of such containers include: U.S. Pub. Pat. No. 2013/0001233 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,503, which disclose multiple chamber fluid containers with side-by-side compartments for holding two fluids, e.g., a cold fluid and a hot fluid, that can be dispensed one at a time from separate sides of the container; U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,777 and U.S. Pub. Pat. No. 2002/0110622, which disclose multi-compartmented bottles for simultaneously dispensing cold cereal and milk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,440, which discloses a multi-compartmented condiment bottle for simultaneously dispensing two condiments, e.g., ketchup and mustard; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,550, which discloses a pressurized, multi-compartmented container which allows access to one compartment while blocking access to the remaining compartments. Although useful for containing materials in close proximity to one another, known multi-compartmented containers are not always satisfactory in every circumstance. For instance, known multi-compartmented containers are configured for dispensing either (a) one material at a time or (b) all materials at once, but not both.